Truth in Pain and Death
by Couer de Danse
Summary: His family was already grieving before Alex Montgomery was dead.


_Written by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, round 5._

_Prompts: Montgomery, graduation. If I Die Young- the Band Perry (song), pencil (word), pristine (word)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

_They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes._

_But Alex Montgomery had no idea why he was thinking about that at the moment, since he was in the middle of his graduation. He turned his head to his side and looked over his shoulder, relishing that his classmates of seven years were all sitting near him. Everyone had a smile on their face, some even had tears in their eyes, but everyone had something in common; they all were wearing the same pristine robes that marked them as Hogwarts graduates._

_It was the first day of the rest of their life._

_Alex took a deep breath as Professor Dumbledore tapped his wand to his throat, making his voice louder, and then spoke._

_"I promise I will not take too much of everyone's time, since this is a very special day for our new graduates. However, on behalf of all the Professors, we would just like to congratulate you all for your hard work, determination, and persistence throughout the last seven years. Now, on to the fun stuff! Before we start handing out your diplomas, our Head Boy and Girl will speak. Please join me in welcoming our Head Boy. Mr. Montgomery, would you make your way up?_

_Alex took another deep breath as he was called, slowly getting up out of his seat, shaking slightly. He shared a look at his fellow Head, also his girlfriend, who smiled and winked at him. With a little more spring in his step, Alex walked to behind the podium Dumbledore had just spoken from, and took out a piece of paper, instead of parchment which was the normal standard for Wizards. But he had never really been considered normal. On the paper he had written his speech, but in pencil instead of the normal standard of a quill and ink. He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at it, casting the 'Sonorus' charm._

_"Today marks the very first day of the rest of our life," he started, using what he had been thinking about earlier as the beginning. "And whether or not that means we have years, or months, weeks, even days, it means something completely different. It means that as of this moment whatever action we do or make is reflected on us, not on who is taking care of us. Not our family, our friends, our teachers, just us. We are leaving familiar territory to going on to become little people in a big world, just like we were meant to be. But it's not a bad thing, so we shouldn't treat it as such. The responsibility that is going to be thrown at us will be unbearable at times, but rewarding in the end when it all turns out how it should be and-" Alex gulped and started shaking his head with closed eyes._

_"I'm sorry," he said, "This is harder than I thought it was going to be, I mean it is a little bit stressful trying to make an awe inspiring speech in front of the people you've spent the last seven years with." There was a little bit of laughter from the audience. "What I'm trying to say is that everything could be taken from us tomorrow, so it's for the best that we treat everyday as if it's the best one we've ever had. It shouldn't be too hard to act like that today. Congratulations on making this far, mates."_

_There was a loud applause and Alex felt a huge weight be lifted off of his shoulders as he took his seat. He had done his best and only hoped that his family thought so too._

_Unfortunately for Alex, his family hadn't thought so. In fact, they had no idea since it had all happened in his head. That's when he started to feel it._

* * *

His first thought was wondering if he was dreaming.

His second was realizing he was not anymore.

His third was knowing he was going to die.

* * *

Whatever he was laying on was soft, yet Alex was uncomfortable. The sheets wrapped around him were warm, but he still felt cold. And all he could feel was pain. Unbearable pain.

"My baby," he heard. "My poor baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

All he knew was darkness, but hearing the voice made him feel a little lighter, and everything became a little brighter.

"Mummy's here. I'm right here."

Alex tried to opening his eyes. He had to let his mummy know he was there.

"Healer Conan! Please tell me what's going on!"

"Mrs. Montgomery, maybe you should sit and wait for the rest of your family."

"He's going to be alright, right?"

"We are doing our best, Mrs. Montgomery."

For awhile it was quiet, too quiet. But then that's when Alex heard it- strangled noises, like someone was sobbing. For the rest of the night he would wonder how he had managed to force his eyes open. When they were, he saw his mother with her head in her hands, her elbows on the bed he was laying on.

"Mummy," he barely managed the whisper, but it had caught her attention anyway.

"Alex? Alex, oh honey! Healer Conan, he's awake!"

"Mummy, I-" he didn't want to die. He was too young, he'd never even thought about dying. He was supposed to go to Hogwarts and graduate, just like his two sisters did. He wanted to be able to walk up on the platform past his teachers as Dumbledore gave him his diploma.

But he wasn't going to, and he knew. Alex looked up at his mother once more, but was struggling. His lids were feeling heavier by the second and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. It felt as if he was hanging on a rope and kept slipping, losing his grip on it; on consciousness.

Alex needed to stay though, at least to say goodbye. He had to say goodbye, he had to tell them he loved them. So Alex did his best to stay awake, if not for himself then for his family. He was relieved when he saw his father and sisters run through the doors, everyone taking up both sides of his bed. They were holding him and kissing him while tears leaked out of their eyes.

"Healers! Please, anyone! Help!" His mummy was screaming, she clung onto her husband, unable to hold herself up. "Why aren't they coming," she whispered to herself. "My baby is dying. It's all my fau-" she started choking on her sobs again. His father was trying to calm her down even though he was crying himself. His sisters were holding on to his arm and each other as they tried to keep themselves from falling apart.

Alex continued looking at them slowly, memorizing the details of their faces. He smiled a very small smile as realization dawned upon him. Though he was young, very young, he had figured it out. He had figured out the reason for why people lived, and he wondered briefly if most people realized it before they died. Unfortunately, he would never be able to tell anyone, but he would bask in the moment of truth until the very last drop of life was drained from him.

Because he knew Death was coming for him, and he was ready.

Eyes closed, he softly whispered to the tear streaked faces around him.

"Don't worry, my loves. I'm safe now."

* * *

Alex Montgomery would never know the toll his last words had on his family- especially his mother as she thought it was her fault in the first place that her young son was dead. It had been her duty to protect her children, and she had failed. She had failed and now her son was dead.

That was a guilt and a pain no parent should feel. One that would haunt them for the rest of _their_ life.


End file.
